Homecoming
by Friday McKenzie
Summary: A sort of reflection on each of the Torchwood people. Possible fluff. Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen. Mentions of Gwen, but no Gwack. Ever. Please read and review!
1. Toshiko

**Authors Note:**

**Okay. Hello! This is a songfic based on the song Homecoming by Green Day. I'm going to have 4 chapters (I think), one for each of the 4 parts of the song (except for the 2nd) and one for each of the Torchwood members _except_ Gwen. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I didn't think that any bit of the song really represented her. Just to mention, I haven't written for about a year, and this is sort of a *_If this works, I'll continue, and if it doesn't I probably won't pick up a notebook ever_ _again*_ so just tell me what you think, truthfully. Unfortunately, there are plenty of fanfic writers that can't write and won't stop, and plenty that write amazingly who don't ever continue. Hmm, I just found that songfics aren't technically allowed. Don't hurt me.**

* * *

_[Part 1: The death of St. Jimmy]_

**Toshiko**

_My heart is beating from me_

_I am standing all alone_

_Please call me only if you are coming home_

Another Friday night. For once, it would be nice, thought Tosh, if she might be able to share something with someone. But Torchwood was top secret. Hard to find anyone she had anything in common with. But maybe Owen?

_Waste another year flies by_

_Waste a night or two_

How long was she going to wait, hoping the Owen would notice? Or that some other nice guy would come along without the constant worry of her job. Her bloody job.

_You taught me how to live_

_In the streets of shame_

_Where you've lost your dreams in the rain_

_There's no signs of hope_

_The stems and seeds of the last of the dope_

Jack. That bloody man. He saved her. And in doing so, he also condemned her. But she wouldn't trade it for the world.

_There's a glow of light_

_The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night_

_Bearing gifts and trust_

_The fixture in the city of lust_

And one day, Mary appeared. First, she seemed like a bit of a crazy stalker. And then a friend. And then a bit more...

_What the hell's your name?_

_What's your pleasure and whats your pain?_

Mary. An amazing girl. She made Toshiko feel special. Someone, finally to share her life with. Someone who understands.

_Do you dream to much?_

_Do you think what you need is a crutch?_

Who was she kidding? Mary was a psycho-bitch alien. Yeah. Tosh had great taste in people. And then Tommy. He came and he went. He was special, and he would have been there. But he had to go back to his time. To die.

_I__n the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame_

_He says "we're fucked up"_

And then Owen comes. Tosh didn't expect it. Owen didn't expect it. It wasn't really a _thing_. But they were friends. That was good, wasn't it?

_But we're not the same_

And there's ups and downs.

_And mom and dad are the ones you can blame_

_Jimmy died today_

Toshiko's Owen died. A bullet through the heart. And that wasn't fair. Not to Tosh. Not to Jack and Ianto. And definitely not to Owen.

_He blew his brains out into the bay_

_In the state of mind it's my own private suicide._

And again, there was a dead man walking. Owen didn't want to be un-dead. And then, when he _finally_ got used to it, when he was happy, he was blown into atoms. Toshiko didn't hold on. Why should she?

* * *

**Reviews get virtual brownies! ^^,**


	2. Ianto

**Authors Note: Okay, skipped to part 3 of the song. This was a bit easier to write, cuz I love Ianto, even though it's a bit shorter. This bit of the song's a bit shorter. Enjoy. Read and review. Just a note, these are from the characters points of views, sort of. I think that Jack cares about Ianto more than Ianto thinks he does. :)**

* * *

_[Part 3: Nobody likes you!]_

**Ianto**

_I fell asleep while watching spike TV_

_After 10 cups of coffee_

_And you're still not here_

For Ianto, people never seemed to stick around. At least not the people he loved. In just the past year, Lisa, the love of his life died. Was killed. Was murdered. By his new love. But then Jack died. This time, though, someone he cared about came back. And just hours later, Jack ran off. Disappeared. Left Ianto all alone. So there he was. It had been a week without Jack. This is where Jack had left him. Empty mugs lying around his flat as Ianto lay on the couch, hoping that Jack would come back again, before he fell asleep.

_Dreaming of a song_

_But something went wrong_

_But I can't tell anyone_

_'Cause no one's here_

He would remember. Ianto remembered how he had hated Jack. And how he had kissed Jack. And how he had missed Jack. He missed Jack to hell when he wasn't coming back. And he wasn't coming back, was he.

_Left me here alone_

_And I should have stayed home_

There were even a couple of times that Jack seemed to care for Ianto, but honestly, Ianto was nothing to Jack. Jack cared about the moment. And if in the moment, he could shag a sexy Welshman, that's what he would do.

_After 10 cups of coffee I'm thinking_

_(where'd you go?)_

_Nobody likes you, everyone left you_

_(where'd you go?)_

So where did he go? Everyone was leaving. Gwen was with Rhys. And with Owen. And Tosh, she was a friend, but not outside of work. His family didn't seem to care. And so he was alone.

_They're all out without you havin' fun_

_(where'd you go?)_

_Everyone left you, nobody likes you_

_(where'd you go?)_

_They're all out without you havin' fun_

_(where'd you go..go..go..go..)_

This was Ianto now. Nobody liked him. They all had left him. Jack was probably having a good time a million miles away with his Doctor. And Ianto was left behind. Again.

* * *

**Quite a bit angsty, hopefully nice to read. Reviews now get *virtual* Pina Colada bread (it's _realllyyyy_ good)**


	3. Owen

Authors note: Okay, this one embraces less of the lyrics, and more of the tone. Besides 'Weevil Rock You' Yeah... Tell me if you like it.

* * *

_[Part 4: Rock and Roll Girlfriend]_

**Owen**

_I got a rock and roll band_

_I got a rock and roll life_

_I got a rock and roll girlfriend_

_And another ex-wife_

_I got a rock and roll house_

_I got a rock and roll car_

_I play the shit out the drums_

_And I can play the guitar_

_I got a kid in New York_

_I got a kid in the bay_

_I haven't drank or smoked nothin'_

_In over 22 days_

_So get off my case_

_Off of my case_

_Off of my case!_

I did the fucking paperwork already. So what if it was supposed to be turned in before? It's in now, isn't it. Jack, with all his bloody secrets. Tosh, with that stick up her arse. Ianto with his bloody cyber-girlfriend. And then, of course, Gwen. The not-too-bad-shag who's gone back to her boyfriend.

After all is said and done, I'm the dead man walking. I'm pitied. And I still have to do the bloody paperwork. No one cared (much) before if I got drunk and came to work hung over. That was just the Owen that they knew. Now that I'm dead, I have to be supervised.

I don't need you do babysit me, luv! Get the fuck off my case!


	4. Jack

**Authors Note: Hello! I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with the end of this one, so it may change. Tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is extremely welcome. Reviews are like delicious virtual jelly babies. :)**

* * *

_[Part 5: We're Coming Home Again]_

**Jack**

_Here they come marching down the street_

_Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat_

_Coming back from the edge of town_

_Underneath their feet_

Jack had seen so much. He'd seen different planets, countless aliens, and he'd seen the world. He'd seen the world changing and growing, before his very eyes. He'd seen the past, and he'd seen the future, but he wasn't able to stay in one time for a lifetime. And God knows he'd had many of those.

_The time has come and it going nowhere_

_Nobody ever said that life was fair now_

_Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear_

_In the summer heat_

There had been some great times. With John, so long ago. In the Time Agency, growing up to be who he is. And then meeting the Doctor. Bloody hell, that man was... _Fantastic! _Growing Torchwood. Meeting Ianto. Dying so many times and losing so many people. No one ever _did_ say that life was fair.

_The world is spinning_

_Around and around_

_Out of control again_

_From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down_

_To send my love a letterbomb_

_And visit me in hell_

_We're the ones going_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

Running after the Doctor, seeing the end of the world. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. But after all is said and done, Jack's always gonna be coming back. He's coming home. To Earth, to Torchwood, and to Ianto.

_I started fuckin' running_

_As soon as my feet touched the ground_

_We're back in the Barrio_

_But to you and me, that's jingle town_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

_Home_

_We're coming home again_

Home is where people care about you. He went home, when he first stepped in the TARDIS. He got stuck on the space station, but he got back to Earth. And Earth became a home for him. Through the wars, he was home. He met the real Jack Harkness, and then, he came back home. He went to the end of the world, and he came back home. He came back to Ianto.

_Nobody likes you_

_Everyone left you_

_They're all out without you havin' fun_

And sometimes it feels like shit. Jack will sip a cold coffee on a cold night, with no Welshman in sight, because Ianto _does_ have an actual life, outside Torchwood. Gwen would be out with Rhys, Myfanwy would be circling for prey, and Jack would be alone.

But a certain Welshman would come back, before the night is done.

* * *

**^^, tell me if you like it!**


End file.
